Little Moments
by QueenOfDarkHearts
Summary: It never should have worked. A reicipe for disaster if ever there was one: one surly swordsman, one intolerable brat, a life close to death, and monsters around every corner. But those calm moments, together moments, are worth all the rest. Co-beta'd by CuteCat213 and Zoete9


**A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm putting together a bunch of Yullen prompts here. They'll be short so I can put a generous amount each chapter. I'll take requests in the form of PM or review, whichever you please. This is not an AU, but I CAN have people make cameo appearances. Like in this one there's a Soul Eater appearance. Go to my profile to see from what animes you can ask appearances from.**

**Warnings: This is yaoi, meaning guy on guy action, there's an M-preg in here somewhere and this is my very first fic. (Props to my amazing beta and friend C.C. for helping me through this.)**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Spade

"Gardening? You're telling me the great and fearsome Yuu Kanda has a little vegetable patch and flower bed he takes care of when he sneaks out of the Order before dawn?" Allen snorted at the thought that THIS was what Lavi pulled him out of bed for at 5 a.m. in the morning in just shirts and boxers, but when Lavi pulled back the branch obscuring the view; true to his word was an angry Yuu Kanda with an angry expression and a gardening spade in one hand.

Trumpet

As much as the boys lied, complained they had dirty minds, or flat out denied it, everyone in the Black Order knew Kanda and Allen's 'trumpet lessons' were their code for hook up sessions.

Dusk

Way back before they retired from being exorcists, before they got married, and before his death, Kanda and Allen used to sneak out of the Black Order at dusk for a night of fun, whispered 'I love you's, and making out; only to return in the morning before the sun rose to continue their charade of hating each other.

Playground

They were _everywhere_; the very bane of his existence: _children_... Kanda sat in his civilian clothes on the park bench with Mugen on his lap, for if any of those little midgets touched his katana; there would be very dire and very _fatal_ consequences (for the parents alone, of course. Kanda was many things, but a child killer was not one of them. No; the _parents_, however, were another story entirely…), but when Allen chased the little kids around to get his Exorcist jacket back, Kanda could not help the little tug on the corners of his lips that became a full blown smirk when Allen blew him a kiss and all the little girls around him broke down as they noticed for the first time that Allen came with his **boyfriend** to their dumpy little playground.

Ambulance

Kanda was running down the spacious white and sterile hallway -where else? The grand hospital wing of the Black Order- and he had just reached the wing after running into Lenalee, who was speeding about faster than an ambulance carrying a dying person inside after she practically shouted in his face, "ALLEN'S HAVING THE BABY!" which spurred him faster down the hall after that -near knocking over Lavi and two orderlies- when he /finally/ got there, right outside the door, and was greeted with Allen's cries of "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KAND-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" and Kanda winced: it would *not* be pleasant once he stepped inside….

Spirit

Kanda hated School Spirit Week: The idiots; such as Lavi and this other one called Black*Star who came on Pajama Day only wearing briefs and fading hickeys given to him by his symmetry-obsessed boyfriend with the three white stripes in his hair (he always did wonder if it was dyed, but Kanda couldn't bring himself to care enough to ask the guy), or the stiffs that couldn't loosen up enough to participate, like Reever and the other nerds that didn't do anything except for Professional Day where they came in suits, but he fell into the third category: those who didn't care, and therefore did not take part or took only a very small part in things- But when he saw Allen Walker running/slightly hopping down in an eyepatch, a peg leg, pirate shirt with a matching jacket and a fake sword on his side for School Mascot Day, Kanda's face softened without permission and became an expression of longing and desire.

Rehearsal

Allen was nervous; no, MORE than nervous, he was pretty much shaken to the core- because he swore he heard Kanda, well- "….I guess what I'm trying to say, is will you marry me?" THAT; that was what scared him: Allen and Kanda were in a 5 year relationship- so why did Allen Walker hear his steady boyfriend of half a decade (six years this coming Tuesday), proposing to someone that CLEARLY was not him- He pushed past the bushes and tree branches that nearly whacked him in the face before he could think on it any more and started up with the rant he was preparing "Yuu Kanda, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THI-" He cut himself off when he saw Kanda kneeling with an alarmed face and a ring in front of a dummy dressed to look like Allen; "Well, shit. You've got some real bad timing Moyashi. I'm kind of in the middle of a rehearsal here."

River

Not a single person in the Order -save one- knew where Kanda went to meditate every afternoon, but Allen did; and not many people knew of the river exactly 14 miles away from the Black Order that Kanda trekked to right after a meal of Soba noodles for peace and quiet; but Allen certainly did... however, one thing Allen _didn't_ was know that the blue haired samurai loved to sneak glances at him when he saw that the whitette had followed him -again- and had trouble keeping up; a small smirk tugging at the edges of his lips as he just slightly altered his pace for his knowledgeable, unknowing shadow.

Garden (or Spade Part Two)

Allen -while in a moment of boredom mind you, he didn't like being around Kanda that much! (okay that was obviously a lie but not the point)- walked over to where Lavi showed him Kanda's garden in the woods that surrounded the Order on that one early morning, and asked; "You want some help with that, Yuu?" as he watched the blunette tugging at a weed quite fiercely with an expression of familiar frustration on his face.

Arms

Allen thinks there is absolutely nothing better than feeling safe and secure in his boyfriend's arms as he listens to the blunette's rumbling voice talking about the latest mission he went on.

Pride

Kanda loves his Moyashi, really he does; but letting Allen top during sex is absolutely out of the question, seeing as his pride wouldn't allow it (plus, no matter how small his boyfriend was; that Moyashi was still stronger than him and Kanda would not look forward to people asking _just why exactly_ he was limping).

**That's it for now. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
